Freelancer Academy
by Tsuki.Mizuko99
Summary: Freelancer Academy: a school specializing in training unusual children. Sent suddenly to Freelancer Academy from the mysterious Orphanage, David, a boy with a deadly secret, feels out of place with the students of dorm 12-F. But David finds more than a new home with this dangerous, powerful bunch. They're more than friends, they're family. AU. Rated T.
1. New Arrival

**Hi, so I'm back after months upon months of inactivity. Most of my fics have been going nowhere pretty fast, so I'm going to post just this one and see if I can do something this way.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of its characters or plot lines. That stuff belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

The 13-year-old turned and reached out clumsily with one had to turn off the alarm before one of the supervisors came into his room.

He groaned tiredly, not wanting to get up, but he didn't have much choice.

The boy got out of bed and stumbled into into the bathroom, splashing water onto his face to wake himself up. The boy grabbed some clothes and took a shower, dressing once he was out. He looked in the mirror skeptically and ran his fingers through his blonde hair in a vain attempt to get it to stay down.

Returning to his room the boy he checked around it, opening drawers and looking on the shelves to see if there was anything left before turning to the suitcase lying on the floor.

"Boy!" A voice screeched from downstairs. "Boy get down here now!" The boy sighed and picked up his suitcase, making his way down the long flight of stairs to the first floor of the Orphanage.

A stern-looking woman wearing a name tag that read "Ms. Red" was waiting for at the front door. "Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Alright, let's go, I don't have all day."

The boy resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment, not wanting to earn himself a smack for insolence.

The Orphanage's car was sitting just in front of the the large building that had been the boy's home for as long as he could remember. Even though it only took a few moments for the boy to get his suitcase into the car and get into the back seat, Ms. Red was already in the driver's seat, looking impatient to get going. As soon as the boy was buckled into the seat, she turned on the car and pulled away from the curb, headed for the boy's new home.

The boy still remembered the time a few weeks ago when he had overheard a very odd conversation.

Flashback

_It was 9:30 in the morning on a Sunday, the least likely time for people to be coming to the Orphanage on any kind of business, when the boy heard the front door's bell ring. He snuck to the bottom of the stairs, curious to see who was there when most people would be at church._

_The man he saw was unfamiliar, wearing a dark grey suit and tie, and glasses that reflected the light in a way that his eyes couldn't be seen._

_The man walked up to the front desk where Ms. Kaleb was sitting, working on some boring looking paperwork. He cleared his throat to gain her attention._

_"Ah, excuse me," Ms. Kaleb said, "Can I help you sir?"_

_"Yes, I'm looking for a certain child." The man had a heavy southern accent._

_Ms. Kaleb suddenly seemed to recognize the man. "Mr. Church, I'm surprised to see you here, you usually go to one of our other locations."_

There are other locations? _The boy thought._ That's strange, I thought this was the only one.

_Mr. Church was speaking again. "Yes, but I heard of an unusual case that I found interesting. A boy of 13 years who has a remarkable special ability. I am at the correct location, am I not?"_

_"Yes, and I believe I know exactly who you are looking for. I was told to keep his file handy, just in case." Ms. Kaleb said, pulling out a file and putting it in front of Mr. Church._

_The strange man opened the file and looked over it for a moment before nodding. "This is the correct file. I'd like to take him off your hands, if you don't mind."_

_"That," Ms. Kaleb said, "Would be wonderful, he can be quite a handful at times."_

_"I am quite use to dealing with 'handfuls' thank you." Mr. Church replied dryly. "What paperwork will I need to fill out?"_

_"Everything is there in his file. Shall I tell him to pack up his things?"_

_Mr. Church nodded. "If you could have him sent over next weekend, that would be wonderful."_

_"Of course sir, thank you for taking the time to stop in personally, and have a nice day."_

_"This case is of great personal interest to me, and thank you for the assistance, Ma'am."_

_With that rather odd statement, the man left._

_The boy realized that Ms. Kaleb was getting up, probably to tell whoever was going to leave to pack up, and he didn't want to get into trouble for eavesdropping._

End Flashback

"Stop daydreaming boy, we're here." Ms. Red snapped impatiently, already getting out of the car to walk the boy inside.

The boy got out of the car and retrieved his back, then followed Ms. Red up the stone path to the entrance of his new home. There was a large sign over it that read "Freelancer Academy" whatever that meant.

They entered the Academy and were greeted by the sight of a small waiting area and a receptionist's desk at which a dark-skinned man with black hair and rather unnerving black eyes was working on a very advanced computer.

He looked up when the door shut behind the two. He smiled, but the action wasn't comforting to the already nervous 13-year-old.

"May I help you?" His smooth voice was even more unnerving than his eyes were.

"Yes," Ms. Red answered, ushering the young boy forward. "The Director requested that this boy be brought here today."

The man nodded.

"Is there anything else you need, or can I leave?" Ms. Red asked curtly. "I have things to do."

"Yes, that is all we need," The man replied, "Thank you for taking this time out of your day, Ma'am."

Ms. Red turned around and left the building.

The boy watched Ms. Red leave before turning back to the man at the desk.

"Welcome to Freelancer Academy young man, I am the Councilor. You are David Washington, I presume?"

"Yes." The boy said.

"Good," The Councilor said in that smooth voice of his, "I will show you to the Director's office, you may leave your bag here for now."

David simply nodded, still a bit overwhelmed by how quickly everything had changed.

David followed the Councilor down a small hallway to an office that had a plaque next to it that said "Leonard Church, Director."

The Councilor knocked on the door and a muffled "Come in" could be heard.

The door opened to reveal a relatively large office with a window in the wall to the left of the door. There were a few plaques and awards on the walls, and a ceiling light. Across from the door was a large desk made of a light wood, there were two chairs in front of the desk. Behind the desk there was the Director, a man with greying hair, green eyes behind glasses and a stern expression on his face.

"I have brought the boy you asked for." The Councilor.

"Thank you Councilor, you may leave." The Director's voice was calm and cold.

The Councilor nodded and turned to leave. "Shall I call someone to show him around?" He asked, at a nod from the Director he left.

"Sit down please." The Director said.

David sat down nervously on one of the chairs and looked at the Director, who seemed to be assessing him with those piercing green eyes.

"I believe it would be redundant to ask you if you are David Washington, so I will skip that point. I am Leonard Church, the Director at Freelancer Academy. This Academy specializes in dealing with unusual cases, as I'm sure you know."

David hadn't been aware of that fact, all he had known up until now was that he was going to be leaving the Orphanage.

"All the students are divided into groups of twelve depending on their abilities and certain traits, and each group has their own dorm. The students in a dorm have all their classes together except for some sections of training. Your files have been reviewed and you have been placed in dorm 12-F. One of your roommates will be waiting outside to show you around." The Director took a thin book from a drawer and slid it across the desk to David. "This has all the rules and information you need in it, as well as your schedule. Any questions?"

"No, sir." David answered.

"Very well." The Director said, then he smiled slightly. "Welcome to Freelancer Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it! Finally!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated and I'll take any constructive criticism that you have. Flames are not welcome in the least under any circumstances will be... Yeah, I think you get the point.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Dorm 12-F

**Hello, I'm back! So far this story is already looking up compared to the other ones I've posted before, so I've decided to post the next chapter sooner than I had originally planned.**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue or any of its characters, concepts, or plot lines. All that stuff belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

><p>As soon as David had left the Director's office he headed back to the main office. The Councilor was already sitting at his desk, working on the computer again.<p>

David quickly noticed, however, that he and the Councilor were no longer the only ones in the room. Standing by the door was another boy who looked to be about the same age as David, when he spotted the new student standing at the entrance to the hall that lead to the Director's office he grinned and beckoned David over to him.

David was quick to make his way over to the other boy, stopping to grab his suitcase along the way. Once he reached the boy he took a closer look at him. The boy was definitely around David's age. He had messy brown hair that matched his tanned skin, and a pair of sharp grey eyes that sparkled with mischief and humor.

"Hey," The other boy greeted David, "You're David, right? The new kid?"

"Yeah." David said softly. Something about this boy was welcoming, but David tended to quiet down a lot when he was around people he didn't know.

The boy grinned even more, if that was even possible. "Well, nice to meet ya, the name's James, James Yorkshire."

"David Washington." David responded, still quiet.

A raised eyebrow. "Well, I guess that I'd better show you the way to your dorm. What's the hallway and room number?"

"Um," David said, "The Director said it was 12-F."

"Really?! No way, that's my dorm! Guess that makes things a bit easier. Let's get going."

David followed the excitable boy out of the office and down a long hallway, he had to walk faster that normal to keep up with James.

"There are fifteen dorm hallways, labeled A-O, with 12 dorms in each, and each dorm holds twelve people. The dorm hallways have their assigned letter above the hallway, so it's pretty easy to spot. That and the fact that when you get here-" The two boys reached a large circular area with a two-level pit in the center "-the dorms go in a circle starting with A on your left and ending with O on your right. By the way, this is the pit. There's another pit at the other end of the hallway we just came from, that one leads to the cafeteria, the library, basically any room that isn't a dorm."

The new student could only nod as he tried to process all the information he was being given so quickly.

"This is hall F," James continued, "There are numbers next to each door, odd numbers on the right, even numbers on the left. 12-F is all the way at the end."

James led David down the hall until they reached the door with a number "12" next to it. The door, like all the other doors, was made of a plain, medium brown wood with a silver door knob.

"Um..." David started nervously.

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering, are some dorms for girls and some for boys? And are they all one big room with twelve beds, or are they sectioned off into smaller rooms?"

James smirked. "This school doesn't separate the students by gender, at least not for the most part. Dorms are co-ed, but they _are_ split up into smaller rooms so that boys and girls have some privacy. Who's placed in which dorm with who is determined by things like a student's special ability, personality, skill set, and so on."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess." David murmured.

"In theory, yes. In practice, it sometimes turns out to be a big problem."

"What do you mean?" David asked nervously.

James, who had his hand on the door knob, smiled encouragingly. "You'll see later." He said.

Before David could say anything else, James opened the door. "Welcome to dorm 12-F!"

* * *

><p>The first thing David saw upon stepping into his new dorm was a ball of fur launching itself at him from somewhere inside the room. The blonde boy yelped in surprise and tripped backwards, landing on his back with the attacking ball of fur sitting on his chest.<p>

There was a burst of laughter from several people inside the room.

"That was one hell of a good shot!" The speaker was another boy.

"Oh... My... God... That was awesome!" That voice was definitely girl.

"Ow..." David muttered, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where he had smacked it against the floor. He looked down at his lap where the creature that had pounced on him was sitting, head raised proudly as though it had just accomplished something great. "Oh, it's just a cat." David murmured. It was a rather unusual cat, it had grey eyes with just a hint of blue to them, and pale cream fur with a few neon pink and purple streaks.

Wait? Neon pink and purple streaks.

"Seriously, you guys?" A boy's voice spoke up over the laughter. "Did you really have to scare the new kid right from the start?"

David looked up from the strange cat in his lap to see another boy around his age, this one with both hair and eyes that were oddly similar to the cat's.

"Sorry about that," The boy said, scooping the cat out of David's lap and setting it on the floor. He reached out one hand to help David up. "We've got a couple of pranksters around here." At those words he looked straight at the cat, then at James.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'm used to it." David said, accepting the offered hand and standing up.

"Still, it's not really particularly polite." The boy said. "I'm Neil by the way."

"David Washington." David replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto. And since she isn't feeling very talkative, this is my sister, Samantha." Neil informed David, gesturing towards the cat.

"What?"

The cat started shifting, changing form until it had taken the form of a girl the same age as Neil, with the same eye and hair colors as when she was a cat, including the pink and purple streaks in her hair. "I can introduce myself you know." She muttered.

"Not when you're a cat."

Samantha grumbled and turned to go back into the room.

"Come in." Neil said. "Since you've gotten a 'proper' greeting from my oh-so-charming twin, you may as well meet the others."

David nodded and followed Neil into the room, James followed him and shut the door.

The blonde was greeted by a sight that was way more than he expected. There was a medium-sized common room with a table, couch, and a few comfy chairs as well as a bookcase or two and a TV.

Seven people were scattered around the room. A boy who looked about 17 was talking to another boy who looked to be 16, the duo looked up when David walked in, watching him with curious gazes.

Samantha had taken a seat on the couch next to a brunette who looked like she was still trying to get over a fit of giggles from Samantha's attack on David.

A redhead sat in one of the comfy chairs by the couch, her attention solely directed at the book in her lap. Next the her was another girl with black hair, who was concentrating on what looked like a sketchbook, her hand moving quickly as she drew something on the page in front of her.

Two boys sat at the table, their heads close together as they tinkered with something that looked suspiciously electronic in nature.

"Alright, new kid's here!" James called cheerfully. Those who hadn't been paying attention looked up or turned towards the door. "I think some introductions are in order. You first, Dave."

David frowned at the shortening of his name, but decided to let it go for now. "I'm David Washington, nice to meet you."

"I'm James Yorkshire, team lock pick, you know that."

"Neil Dakota, older twin, team sniper." Neil introduced himself properly.

"Samantha Dakota, younger twin, team reconnaissance." Samantha muttered.

The taller, more sturdily built of the two boys at the table smiled brightly. "Cole Olsen, team heavy-hitter."

The smaller boy grinned with as much cheer as, if not more than, Cole. "My name's Riley DeLane, team mechanic, good to see a new face for once."

That wasn't particularly comforting.

The 16-year-old looking teen, who was already growing a rather impressive handlebar mustache, smiled cheerily. "Reginald, team assassin." He said in a thick British accent.

The teen next to Reginald seemed to give off a grown-up air, yet had a cheerfulness that was more than a little unnerving. "Butch Flowers, team explosives expert." This pulled a snort of amusement from several of the others, none more so that Reginald.

The black haired girl stood up nudging the redhead next to her pointedly. "I'm Allison Church, team close-combat power."

The redhead, who bore a striking resemblance to Allison, frowned slightly before introducing herself, "Carol Church, team close-combat speed."

The brunette sitting net to Samantha seemed to regard David for a very long time before finally speaking in a soft voice. "Contessa Taylor, team hacker."

A long silence followed.

"Hey," James said, "Anyone know where Brayden got to?"

All around head shakes.

"No idea," Neil replied, "I think he's in his room though."

At that moment, one of the doors that David has noticed but not really paid much attention to opened and the last member of dorm 12-F appeared. He was tall, with a build that showed more muscle that Cole, but his face betrayed his age, the boy couldn't have been any older than David.

"Ah, so you _were _in your room, huh?" Butch said. "Brayden, our last member-"

He was cut off by the large boy's voice, which was rather gravelly for someone so young. "I know, I could hear you all with the door shut."

"Right, sorry 'bout that." James said ruefully.

Brayden turned toward David. "My name's Brayden, team brute power. You'll be rooming with me, it seems."

"R-Right..." David said nervously.

"Don't worry," Contessa murmured, having somehow appeared next to David at some point, "Brayden may seem scary, but he's actually pretty nice once you get to know him."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." And for once, David really meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~ Mizuko has come back with <strong>**the second chapter of _Freelancer Academy_! I was originally planning to take a few days to write this chapter, but I felt like the first chapter did okay, so I decided to see how a second chapter would do.**

**Please feel free to review, all constructive criticism is welcome. Flames, however, are not welcome under any circumstances and will be paid no heed.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
